New Years
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Beverly Crusher enter a cabin in Canada. It's New Years night. Soft music is playing and a nice dinner is on the table.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek TNG.**

* * *

 **New Years**

 **Beverly Crusher enter a cabin in Canada. It's New Years night.**

Soft music is playing and a nice dinner is on the table.

The only light comes from the candles on the table and the computer panel on one of the walls.

"Alright, nice..." says Beverly as she takes off her thick winter coat.

"It truly is." says Jean-Luc Picard.

Jean-Luc open a bottle of red wine.

"I'm glad you asked me to come here." says Beverly with a sweet smile.

"Well, what can I say? Nearly two weeks up here would be long alone and I've always enjoyed your company. Also, now that we're a couple, no one will consider it strange for us to spend our leave together." says Jean-Luc.

"True." says Beverly.

Beverly wear a tank top in medical teal and thick violet winter pants and gray boots.

Jean-Luc wear a sand brown shirt, dark jeans and black boots.

"We should eat now." says Jean-Luc.

Jean-Luc pull out the chair for Beverly, since he is a gentleman.

"Fish-pie!" says a happy Beverly. "My favorite. How did you know? I'm pretty sure this is one of few things about me I've never told you."

"Honestly I've known for quite a number of years. Jack told me, if I remember correctly." says Jean-Luc.

"Makes sense." says Beverly.

They begin to eat.

"Yummy. Sends me all back to my childhood." says Beverly, clearly thinking that the food is very good.

"Nice that you like it. I searched for hours before I found a replicator program that was the exact type of pie that I knew you enjoy." says Jean-Luc.

"Sweet that you did all that for me." says Beverly.

"I love you and I'd do nearly anything to see you happy. Within logical limits, of course." says Jean-Luc. "Love's not made me lose my common sense and I don't believe it ever will, Bev."

"Jean-Luc, you're smart and noble. I love that." says Beverly.

"Picards are quite noble, even Shinzon, as misguided as he was, he did what he truly felt was right, based on the life he'd lived." says Jean-Luc.

"I never saw him as a Picard, even though he was your clone." says Beverly.

"He was evil, yes, but I still think of him as family in certain ways. From a biological point of view he was a Picard. His DNA was identical to mine, after all. That made him a Picard, in my opinion despite the fact that he was our enemy." says Jean-Luc.

"Little cold in here." says Beverly.

"We do not want to be cold." says Jean-Luc as he light a fire in the fireplace.

"Thanks." says Beverly.

15 minutes later, Jean-Luc and Beverly are done eating.

Beverly open her suitcase and starts to change into her standard Starfleet uniform.

"Yes, we're not on duty now, but I feel more comfortable in my uniform. I hope you don't mind." says Beverly.

"It's fine, Bev. As a matter oh fact, I've gotten highly used to the uniform over the years as well." says Jean-Luc as he read a classic french novel and eat some spicy fresh gagh.

"How can you eat that stuff...? It moves and smell like crap..." says Beverly.

"That's true, but I find that it's got a bit of a raw and manly charm." says Jean-Luc.

"I'd never eat it." says Beverly.

"You don't find me disguting for eating it, do you?" says Jean-Luc.

"No, never. I love you." says Beverly.

"And you're free to dislike gagh as much as I'm free to like it. I don't judge." says Jean-Luc. "That's not my style."

"Wonderful." says Beverly with a cute smile.

Beverly grab the Bajoran saber that hang on the wall and swing it a bit.

"You might want to be careful. Those can be dangerous without the proper training." says Jean-Luc.

"You're right." says Beverly as she return the saber to its place. "What's a Bajoran weapon doing here in Canada anyways?"

"The owner of this resort is married to a Bajoran man." says Jean-Luc.

"Oh, you know them?" says Beverly.

"Indeed I do. The owner was in Starfleet before she decided to retire early. She and I went to the academy together." says Jean-Luc.

20 minutes later.

Jean-Luc and Beverly cuddle up under a soft nice blanket and watch the fire in silent.

"Warning! Holodeck auto shut-down." says the computer.

The room fade to the holodeck and the holographic Jean-Luc Picard disappear.

"Red alert. All senior officers report to code red stations on the double." says Worf over the com.

Beverly run to her code red station which is obviously sickbay.

"Damn! Things were going so well..." says Beverly, unhappy that this happened when she was having such a good time.

 **The End.**


End file.
